If only they Knew
by Firefly-Crystal Tears
Summary: An Old lady Telling her Grandchildren about her Adventures in the Fight for the shikon no Tamma. Better then it sounds! RR please


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kagome's grand children, he he he.

'Granny! Granny! Tell us a story?' two little girls asked there grandmother.

'Oh of course children, climb up' the old lady said patting her knees, not to far away there mother and father sat, watching with a sad and knowing smile.

'_I'm going to tell you about the shikon no Tamma, _

_Once apon time in a land called the feudal era was a hanyou, his name was Inuyasha but he wasn't nice like in most fairy tales, he was bitter because he had been betrayed by his first love, pinned to a tree for over fifty years. Till one day a girl with raven hair fell through a well and pulled the arrow from his chest, awakening him. not only was this child a Miko of the heavens but she held the shikon no Tamma in her body. In battle it was forcefully ripped from her side and taken by the demon. The demon became stronger but the hanyou helped the Miko, saving her but her thanks was short lived because he only wanted the jewel of four souls. She refused to give it to him and they arrived at a village, the village elder, and the sister of the hanyou's first love told them they must protect it, so the hanyou stuck around the raven haired girl. Using his excuse that he only wanted the jewel but soon the jewel was stolen by another demon, and in battle the jewel was shattered"_

the kids gasped as the old lady smiled and continued

" _the hanyou was furious and the village elder told them they must work together to gather the shards of the once jewel of four souls, the hanyou once more was furious and the village elder gave the young Miko a necklace to put on him, that every time she would say the word sit he would plummet to the ground as punishment. The pair hated each other, well the hanyou did but the girl wouldn't hate him, she couldn't somehow. She was a sweet girl who never wanted harm and she now had to help a furious hanyou to complete the jewel. In there travel they discovered another hanyou, Naraku was also in search of the jewel. They had many battles with him and his followers. The hanyou and the Miko where joined in there quest by a monk with a wind tunnel in his hand that would eventually suck him up and a demon slayer with a thirst for revenge because naraku had possessed her little brother and made him kill there family and village. Another was a fox kitsune and the Miko's adopted son, who's parents where killed by the thunder brothers and he decided to help the quest against naraku and the quest for the jewel. The Miko and Demon slayers became as close as sisters and the hanyou became close to the Miko also. The said Miko was also beginning to fall for the hanyou but denied ever loving him. that was till she no longer had the chance._

_The final battle came quickly, to quickly for the Miko's liking. The battle was bloody and her friends lives where lost, along with many others. The hanyou had a brother, who was a full demon and his ward child also joined in the battle. The youkai brother of the hanyou was slaughter before everyone's eyes, as was his adopted daughter and ward. The hanyou had now a thirst for revenge but even killing all of the demons didn't help. He turned his sights on naraku but before he could attack he was struck dead. The monk was about to use his wind tunnel on naraku but he sent his poison insects. But the monk didn't back down, _

'_No' the demon slayer yelled to him, for she had learnt to love him, faults and all. _

'_Wind tunnel' he yelled, ignoring her protests, as long as she was safe that was all he cared about. But before he could suck up naraku his poison insects stung him, killing him slowly. The demon slayer ran to the fallen monk and began to cry. They shared_ _one kiss, there first and last because as that happened the demon slayer was struck dead by naraku who was laughing at them evilly from his position in the sky. Soon only the poor Miko remained, naraku thought she was nothing more then a worthless woman so he became cocky, what he didn't suspect was for that Miko to purify him. The jewel was rejoined but the Miko didn't want it, she never did, Her friends where dead, her fox kitsune had been killed as well but she was unsure how though. she did the only thing she was good at, she ran. She ran home to her home, her village and her life. She told her mother what happened, everything, the love she had for the hanyou but her mother couldn't help, for there wasn't a cure for a broken heart_."

The two girls stared brokenly at there grandmother, she smiled gently

'She's still out there girls, wandering for her friends, she never moved on from her first love, he was her first and only'

'What about her friends, did they have a happy after life?' the little girls asked

'Yes, but there out there two you know, somewhere out there a little fix kit is playing, a hanyou is arguing, a monk is searching for his love and the demon slayer protecting those who cant. I know the youkai brother is out there too, with his child, helping those and being who they are' the grandmother promised her grandchildren. She looked around and stared at the kindergarten near where they sat, there was a little red hair boy playing with a small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. A black haired older girl watched with a short haired boy with purple eyes. A silver haired boy pulled an older silver haired boys hand, begging him to play. Yes they where still out there, Kagome sighed and looked at her grandchildren, if only they knew how close…..

**A/N: Sad, yes, Confusing, I hope not and Good, well I'll leave that up to you. Please this is my first oneshot and I hope I didn't mess it up. Please Review, Flames more then welcome.**

**Signed**

**Firefly-Crystal Tears**


End file.
